Fullmetal and a vampire
by Shadowlynx12
Summary: Ed gets put on a mission to stop an alchemist that's murdering students, but little does he know theirs more to the school then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal + a Vampire

Chapter 1

**I own nothing and no copy right intended.**

A bright and sunny day in Central City, the birds were chirping, people where going about their everyday lives except for on young alchemist named Edward is fifteen years old, he has long blonde hair that's braided, has gold eyes, and is vertically challenged. His clothes is a red jacket with the flamel on the back of it, black shirt, black leather pants, black leather boots and white clothes. He was not happy to say the least, he was sleeping dang it and Mustang had the nerve to call him and his brother, Alphonse to come to Central HQ for a mission. Apparently, the mission is so important he had to put finding the Philosophers Stone on hold. Alphonse's soul is inside of a giant suit of armor due to the failed attempt to bring back his and his brothers mom back to life. In a nut shell, Al lost his body and Edward his right arm and left leg. Ed got prosthetic limbs for his arm and leg called automail, which was made for him from his childhood friend Winry Rockbell and her grandmother.

"Come on Al, hurry up," Ed shouted behind him. Ed walked really fast, he wanted to just get the mission and leave, and get something to eat afterwards. "Coming brother," Al said, trying to catch up to his older brother. Ed had an dark aura around him, and if anyone saw him they would high-tail out of there because if Ed's mad severe pain and chaos will ensue. Al sighed he just wished Ed would calm down and breath, Ed would probably give himself a heart attack if he won't calm down.

They arrived at Central HQ and walked up the stairs. When they got inside, Ed and Al walked to Mustang's office. They arrived at Mustang's office front door, Al was about to knock on the door, but before he could his brother kicked the door and walked inside. Al sighed and followed him inside. Mustang was signing paperwork, when he heard the door get kicked open he knew it was Ed. He looked up from his paperwork, and placed it on his desk.

"Hello, Fullmetal took you long enough to get here" Mustang said in a mocking manner.

"Shut up asshole!" Ed shouted

"Bet your wondering why you're here?" Mustang asked, while going into his desk and looking for the yellow mission envelope.

Ed nodded "of course that's why I'm here".

"Here you go Fullmetal," Mustang said handing Ed the yellow envelop. Ed opened it and read through it.

"I HAVE TO ATTEND A HIGH SCHOOL!" Ed shouted . Ed was upset sure he wondered why which completely made no sense to him.

Mustang sighed, "Yes you have to attend a high school which is called Yokai Academy, and apparently there have been murders there by an alchemist who's nicknamed the Devil's Right Hand, we haven't found any information on the alchemist nor have we any idea what the alchemist looks like, I'm pretty sure you'll find out though".

Ed sighed and nodded then he remembered something he should've asked him before.

"What about Al", Ed asked

"Al is staying with me," Mustang answered

"Why"

"Because if Al went with you then it would raise suspicion and we can't afford that."

"Fine, so when do I start going on the mission,"

" Well since today is Friday and school doesn.t stat until Monday, so you have two days to get packed, be ready to go at about 6:30 in the morning because the bus doesn't get there until 7:00.

"All right anything else that I should know" Ed asked

"Yeah, one here's your uniform for school, we had to get it specially made for you because your so short and all.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE HAS TO GET HIS CLOTHES SPECIALLY MADE FOR HIM BECAUSE HE'S SHORTER THEN A GRAIN OF SAND!" Ed shouted with rage if you know Ed well enough you know he hates being called short and milk.

Mustang sighed and tossed Ed his uniform, Ed caught and examined it. The jacket was green, the undershirt was white and the tie was red and the pants was khaki. He hated the uniform already so he thought of changes he was going to do to it already.

"Your dismissed Fullmetal and tell Hawkeye I would like her to bring me a glass of coffee," Mustang ordered

Ed walked over to the door and slammed it open and walked out, Al followed after his brother. Al noticed Hawkeye and walked over to tell her what Mustang said.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Al asked

"Hello Alphonse, what is it" Hawkeye asked.

"Hmm, Colonel Mustang asked me to tell you to bring him a glass of coffee," Al answered.

"Okay, Thank you for telling me Alphonse," Hawkeye said. She stood up and went to get Mustangs coffee . Al then left to hunt down his brother and hopfully he didn't hurt anyone.

**Okay first chapter finished hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**

**Oh if your wondering when this taking place In the the FMA world it's after Labatory Five and it's based on the 2003 series because I remember it better and Rosario+ Vampire is Tsukunes first year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fullmetal + a Vampire

Chapter 2

**I own nada meaning I don't own Fma or Rosario Vampire**

Ed was very annoyed, sure he had to go attend school but he had no idea about the school at all for one, he never heard of the school. He went to the library to see if there was anything on the school unfortunately, the library had no information on the school and secondly he was worried about his brother. He never been anywhere without Al before he just hoped this mission won't last too long because he still needs to find a different way to make the Philosophers Stone. He grunted and stretched out on his bed tomorrow he's going to this school with no knowledge of the place and he's looking for some crazy alchemist who's killing the students for who knows what reason.

He wondered what the alchemist's MO is, it probably is something to do with the school, maybe the alchemist was bullied there and wanted to get revenge, which was highly unlikely, and if there is a reason he'll have to stop the nut job from hurting the other students. The mission details where a little vague it didn't give any information what the alchemist's gender was or what he or she looked like. He wondered about the alchemist's name The Devil's Right Hand, it sounded like some type of crazy name a church would give you if you did a lot of evil deeds (he could name a few people that name would fit perfectly). Al came walking in into their apartment and noticed his brother on his bed, he looked like he was deep in thought so Al decided not to bug him.

"Al?" Ed asked

Al jumped with surprise he didn't think his brother noticed him come inside.

"Hi, brother what is it", Al answered.

"Did you find anything about the school"?

"No, but do you think it's kind of strange for a school to have that name?'

"What do mean?"

Al sighed and wondered if his brother, who's supposedly some type of prodigy and he didn't know what "Yokai" means.

"Brother, you do know the name of the school means right?"

"Do you mean the Yokai part?" Ed asked

Al nodded, ha so he did know what he meant "Yeah" Al answered

Ed sat up from his bed and looked at Al with a questioning look, "What about it?"

Al got into his breastplate and took out a book and gave it to his brother. Ed looked at it, it was a book on different languages and on one of the pages was a book mark. Ed guessed it was Al's and opened to that page and what he read stumped him. The word Yokai means monster, hang on why in the hell would anybody name a school called Monster Academy, maybe none of the students know about the name and what it means. He sighed and gave the book back to Al and lied back down. From the reaction his brother got Al could tell it surprised him too.

The next day, Al went over to wake his brother, who was sound asleep, and tapped him on his shoulder. Ed just smacked his metal arm away and muttered "Five more minutes" he yawned and flipped over to his right side, because he was sleeping on his left side.

"Brother, if you don't wake up you're going to be late for the bus to take you to school", Al pleaded, and apparently it worked because his brother sat right up.

"Al, can you go get me some breakfast while I go pack?" Ed asked, while yawning.

"Sure", Al answered, he walked over to the door and walked out to get his brother some breakfast, while Ed packed and got his uniform on, which he did a few changes to he changed the color of the jacket, red and the pants black. Al got on his case about it, but he wasn't able to convince Ed to leave the colors the way they are but Ed is really stubborn so it didn't help much. He grabbed his suitcase and put the yellow mission envelope inside, so that he check it again just in case he didn't read it right.

Al, then came inside with Ed's breakfast and noticed that Ed was all packed and ready to go. Al handed the tray to his brother and Ed stated eating it like he hasn't eaten in a week. When Ed finished, he gave the tray to all grabbed his suit case and opened the door and walked out. Al followed him, he got downstairs he put the tray back and followed his brother to the bus stop. The yellow bus pulled up and had Yokai Academy on the top of it, the bus doors opened and there was the bus driver, he wore all blue and a yellow here and there, he also had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, goodbye brother, if you can you can mail me or call me if there is any phones there", Al said.

"Of course, I will", Ed said with a smile

Ed walked up to the bus and went inside, the bus started and Ed waved bye to his brother.

"_This is going to be a long mission_", Ed thought

The bus left the bus station and made its way to a different location.

"Hey, kid, I got another stop to go to before we head to the school you don't mind do you?" the bus driver asked.

"No, I don't mind." Ed answered, he found a seat and sat down and waited for the bus driver to make his next stop.

**HOLY COW , I got 2 favorites thank you guys for liking this so far I appreciate it because I'm new to this and all so I really appreciate it .**

**The next chapter is when Ed meets Tsukune and Moka. Hope you enjoyed review and favorite if you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own zilch meaning I do not FMA or Rosario Vampire**

**And thanks for liking my story so far **

Fullmetal + a Vampire

Chapter Three

Ed was sleeping on the bus, all of a sudden, the bus had to make a sudden stop and Ed landed on the ground. He sat up and shouted:

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA FOR STOPING THE BUS LIKE THAT!?"

"**Sorry**," the bus driver said apologetically, he smiled afterwards, _had to wake you that way you can say hi, _the bus driver thought. Ed sat back up on the bus seat muttering to himself angrily. Getting knocked out of your seat after a sudden stop would make you upset, if you land on a really hard floor. He glanced out the window, and saw somebody outside. The person or teenager's name is Tsukune Aono. Tsukune had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing the school uniform.

The bus doors slid open and Tsukune walked inside. Tsukune looked inside the bus and saw somebody else sitting on one of the bus seats. He looked kind off short, he could like twelve or thirteen years old. His hair was blonde and it was braided, His eyes are gold, which is an eye color Tsukune has never seen before, his uniform was different from his was a red jacked, red tie, white dress shirt, black pants, leather boots, and white gloves,( kind of strange to wear gloves in this weather). Tskune's school uniform, on the other hand, was the green jacket, red tie, white dress shirt, khaki pants and brown dress shoes. He walked over to a empty seat in front of the blonde and sat down.

"Next stop, Yokai Academ!" the bus driver shouted, the bus doors closed and the bus made its way to the school. Ed sighed and looked out the window, he hoped won't take took long he still needed to find the Philosophers Stone. He wanted to get his brothers body back and his, maybe if he gets a break during the mission he might be able to find a lead on the Stone that did rely on human lives. He'll look for a library, what type of school doesn't have a library. Ed looked away from the window and noticed that guy from the bus stop, was sitting in the empty seat in front of his. He didn't care who he was as long as he didn't bug him.

Tsukune, on the other hand was a little curious of the blonde sitting behind him. He wanted to say something like "hi my names Tsukune Aono what's yours?" if only it was that simple. He decided he'd try it anyway, what's the harm anyways. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and turned around

"Hello," Tsukune said smiling.

The blonde looked at him and said "Hi."

_Good I was able to talk to him_," Tsukune thought.

Tsukune extended his right and introduced himself "My name is Tsukune Aono.

The blonde raised his left arm and shook Tsukune's and said " My name is Edward Elric but you can call me Ed".

"Hi Ed, so you're going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yeah, I am."

"What year?"

"First Year why?"

"Because aren't you a little short to be going to high school?"

Ed for some reason exploded and started to shot:

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF AN ANT!"

"Sorry," Tsukune said waving his arms in the air, _Note to self never call Ed short_. Ed started to calm down a little, but he still looked ticked off. After that little outburst the rest of the ride to the school went smoothly.

"**So your first years to Yokai Academy**?" the bus driver asked. He looked at his mirror and saw Ed and Tsukune nod.

"**The school is pretty dangerous, so be careful, and make sure in big groups because I heard** **theirs been a lot of murders there**", the bus driver warningly said. Tsukune blinked, the bus driver can't be serious could he, then why am I going to a school with a murder killing people. Tsukune shuddered he didn't want to be the next victim. Ed reacted differently, because one he already knew about and two he's the one that's going to stop the murder,

The bus went through a long tunnel; on the other end of it was the school. The bus driver pulled to a stop and opened the bus doors.

"**Here we are, Yokai Academy**," the bus driver said

Tsukune stood up, snatched his book bag from the ground and walked out of the bus, Ed soon followed after with his brown suitcase. The bus driver stopped Ed before he could get out, he closed the bus doors. Surprised, Ed looked at him

"What's the big idea?" Ed asked

"**Be careful, kid you're going a dangerous place, there might be people trying to use your alchemy for their own gain, and use you to do something that you wouldn't like**," The bus driver answered, while reopening the bus doors.

"How'd you know about my alchemy?" Ed asked, he was hoping for an answer, but there wasn't one. The only people he knew off who would use his alchemy were The Homunculi they tried to make sacrifice convicts to make the Philosophers Stone. Ed walked out of the bus and the bus driver drove off. A scarecrow with a pumpkin head had a sign around its neck that said "Yokai Academy". Ed looked around and the water was red, for some reason, he then noticed a building which he guessed was the school

"Is that the school?" Tsukune asked

"I think so" Ed answered

Ed noticed a forest and apparently you have to go through it to reach the school. He walked to the forest. Tsukune followed him, but he was a little jumpy. When Ed got into the forest it didn't seem too bad since there was a trail, he would just follow it to the school Tsukune was freaking out a little bit because the forest is freaking creepy and also the crazy murder on the loose, and it didn't help the slightest bit. He didn't realize that Ed was far ahead of him, he ran to catch up to him.

"Wait up Ed!" Tsukune shouted. He managed to catch up to him, he then heard a jingle like a bell and out of nowhere a bike came and hit him. Ed stopped walking and noticed Tsukune on the ground, a bike and a pink haired girl. She had the school uniform on the green jacket anyways she had a tiny mini skirt,(bet you Mustang would love that) and she had green eyes Tsukune sat up, he didn't realize he groped her. He shot backwards with surprise.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that." Tsukune apologized

The girl looked at him; he didn't realize how beautiful she looked.

"I'm sorry too for hitting you my bike I didn.t notice you, oh your bleeding," she said digging in her pocket for her handkerchief.

"I am?" Tsukune asked

"Yeah, your nose is bleeding." Ed answered.

Tsukune touched his nose and it really was bleeding. The girl took out her handkerchief and started to tapped at his bleeding nose After she finished, she smelled an a strong aroma coming from the blood on it.

"_This scent smells so good,_" she thought

"I'm sorry about this because I'm a vampire," she said and bit Tsukune on the neck. Tsukune yelped and jumped back, he touched his neck to check, if there was a bite mark and there was no wound Ed was confused, why would she say she's a vampire aren't they fictional and don't exist. He sighed, this place is getting weirder by the minute a crazy bus driver that knows about his alchemy and this girl who thinks she's a vampire, what next the murder showing up and trying to kill them.

"Your blood tasted so yummy," she said happily, she had bright stars in her eyes. She stood and introduced herself

"My name is Moka Akashiya, what are your names?" she asked looking at Tsukune and Ed.

"My name is Tsukune Aono and this is my new friend Edward Elric, but he likes being called Ed,"

"_Did he just call me his friend_," Ed thought with surprise.

"Nice to meet you Tsukune, and you too Ed,"

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Ed said with a dismissive wave.

The three walked to the school. Moka decided she would ask them if they hated vampires.

"Hmm, do you guys hate vampires?" Moka asked

"I don't I think vampires are very unique" Tsukune said

"I don't mind them either," Ed said

"Great, then if you don't mind me then we can be friends, I was feeling lonely here because I didn't know anyone here,"

They arrived in front of the school, Ed finally was able to get a good look at the school, it looked like an old mansion, scratch that an old haunted mansion.

"See you, guys after the entrance ceremony," Moka said with a wave.

Tsukune and Ed waved back and went to the entrance ceremony for new students.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**** While Ed was sleeping the bus driver drove them through a tunnel, and that tunnel lead to Japan. I thought that the tunnel could have the ability to go to different worlds, not just the monster world or the human world but to another world Amestris.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Fullmetal + a Vampire

Chapter 4

Ed yawned; he couldn't believe how long that stupid entrance ceremony was, he couldn.t remember half of it because he fell asleep during most of it. He only woke up; when Tsukune tapped him on his shoulder and told him that it was over. The school so far seems normal so far, but it doesn't explain anything about the murder or what he or she has planned. All well, he might find a few things in the library about the school( maybe find some information on the Philosophers Stone too) and he could get some information from the teachers about the murder, but he'll have to tell them the truth which he doesn't want to do and get them involved. He also doesn't want Tsukune to get involved, hell he didn't want anyone to get involved if he could help it.

Ed walked to homeroom with Tsukune following him. He stopped in front of the door, opened the door and looked inside. Inside the classroom he saw, a blackboard, desks, a giant window, he also saw people inside of the classroom, talking about who knows what. He opened the door and walked inside. He sensed he was getting stared at, he looked and they went back to talking, he sighed and picked the seat in the middle and Tsukune took the seat behind him. A few seconds later the bell rang and all the students sat down.

The door opened and a women walked inside. She smiled and introduced herself joyfully,

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy, I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome,," she said with happiness. Miss. Nekonome had her hair shaped as cat ears, while wearing a white blouse, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seemed to be closed. Her hair is blondish-yellowish-orangish. She continued, "I think you all already know this but, this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend". She finshed

Ed blinked, hang on monsters what the hell did see mean by that. Ed looked behind him and saw Tsukune shaking like a scared animal.

"You okay?" Ed asked

"I'm fine," Tsukune said

_Liar_ Ed thought. Ed looked back up front and listened to the homeroom teacher. Miss Nekonome continued(again) "Our current problem the earth has come under control of the humans, in order for us to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with humans, so for that reason as a school rule you will all live your lives at this Academy in human form. Do you understand? It's a matter of being to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are too never allow any of your fellow students to know your true form understand!?

Ed understood, so only monsters attend this school great and he thought the mission was going to be easy but, no he had to come to a school for monsters. Apparently, from Tsukune's reaction he thought almost the same thing, which lead to another question what if a human comes into this school? What would happen to the human? His question was answered when someone else spoke.

"Hey teacher, would it be better if we just to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls better to molest them," The male student said.

_Asshole_ Ed thought, he wanted to kick his ass for saying that, but he held back.

"Oh?" Miss. Nekonome said.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters; there are no genuine humans here! Since this Academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them death or something… She finished.

_No wonder humans aren't allowed here_, Ed thought his mission is going be more difficult then he thought, he isn't just looking for an alchemist who's a human, and the alchemist could be a freaking monster for all he knew. He glanced behind him and saw Tsukune shaking even more then he was before, he wondered what he was thinking, they both are the only humans here. It would be understandable for Tsukune to be freaking out like that. Ed would be freaking out too, but sense his run-in with the Homunculi in Lab 5. Inculding all the crap, he had to deal with before like Nina's crazy father, who used his own daughter and dog to make talking chimera.

Tsukune, on the other hand , was freaking out. He didn't know the school he got enrolled was actually a school for monsters. _I'll be killed if my true gets let out, how I end up being admitted to this kind of school even though I'm a human…._

**Flashback**

"Tsukune, look at this flier", his father said handing him the flier

"What's this," Tsukune asked his father.

"Yokai Private Academy, it sounds like you can enroll into this school with this paperwork, so even you Tsukune despite the fact that you failed to get in all the other high schools can go to this one right now! Tskunes father said smiling happily.

Tsukune's mother ran and hugged her husband, "Really, honey our fifteen year old son doesn't have to be a dropout anymore right!?" She asked her husband.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" Tsukune's father answered his wife

"WAIT A MINUTE HERE, WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS FLIER!?"Tsukune shouted

"From a priest a got a creepy feeling from,"

Tsukune deadpanned, he took a flier from a priest who he got a creepy feeling from the hell.

"NO WAY I DO NOT WANT TO GO TO SUCH A SUSPIOUS SCHOOL!"

"Hah Hah, I think that god works in mysterious ways you know", Tsukunes father said.

"It's better than being a dropout, right Tsukune? Tsukune's mother asked.

"NOT FROM YOU TOO MOM!?" Tsukune shouted.

**End flashback**

_Father, why the hell would you find me this horrible school, I got to hurry…if I don't from this place right away. _Tsukune thought. Tsukune kind off wondered if the same thing happened to Ed or maybe he's a monster too. He wanted to ask him but, not during class because if they found out about him he'd be killed, he'd just ask him after class. He wanted to leave he hoped Ed would want to leave too, it didn't look like it he wasn't shaking or anything (or he was just really good at hiding it) just has a thoughtful look on his face. His train of thought was interrupted, when he heard someone say something.

"Excuse me? After the entrance ceremony, I kind of got lost in the school sorry if I'm late," It sounded like a girls voice.

"Oh, that's fine, just take a seat," said Miss. Nekonome

"Ok," she said. It turns out it was Moka, apparently Tsukune and Ed both have the same homeroom with her. All of the guys talked excitedly about her, unfortunately they were extremely loud about.

"Who is she, s….such flowing hair and big eyes," one of them said.

"Whoa beautiful! Even if it is her just her transformation there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl.

All of a sudden all the males in the class, excluding Ed and Tsukune shouted, it made Ed and Tsukune cringe.

"HOT! SHE'S TOO HOT!

"I'M SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS GIRL!

She walked past Ed and almost walked past Tsukune, when he said her name.

"Mo…Moka?"

She stopped and looked "Tsukune!" She shouted and hugged him.

"We're in the same class together," Moka shouted happily. She spotted Ed and hugged him. She was so happy that both her new friends and her were in the same homeroom together

"WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN THOSE GUYS!" The male students in the class shouted.

"INCLUDING THE SHORT ONE!" another male student said.

"_OH no, he just called Ed short_,"Tsukune thought, he covered his ears and waited for the outburst.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE LOOKS LIKE A BUG THAT YOU CAN CRUNCH!" Ed shouted and tossed a blackboard eraser at him (_wonder how he got that _Tsukune thought), it hit the guy square in the face. It even knocked him off his seat.

Miss. Nekonome looked at her list of names and found Ed's name on it.

"Edward, we do not throw erasers at other students," She said in a lecturing way.

"HE STARTED IT, BY CALLING ME SHORT!" Ed shouted.

Miss. Nekonome sighed, "Fine, but we do not throw erasers," she said again

"Fine," Ed said. He sat down. After that little incident with the eraser class went without a hitch and all the students in homeroom learned to never call Ed short or anything close to it.

**Hope you liked the ending of that chapter I know I did**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Rosario Vampire**

"**Checks again" Nope don't own them **

Fullmetal + a Vampire

Chapter 5

After homeroom, all the students left to their next class. Ed got up and stretched and walked to his next class, he was also looking for signs of the alchemist. The part that he didn't get was the description of the alchemist, it could be anyone here one of the students or a teacher. Ed was almost to the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he stopped and looked behind him, it was Miss. Nekonome. He wondered what she wanted, probably the eraser again or him shouting. The guy deserved it for calling him short, which he isn't.

"Something wrong Miss. Nekonome?" Ed asked

"No, nothing's wrong." She answered

"Then what is it, is it the eraser because like I said he called me short?"

"No it isn't that, just wanted to tell you to keep your temper under control."

"I'll watch my temper (unless someone calls me short that is)" Ed answered

Ed nodded and walked out of the classroom. The school is so freaking huge it would be a miracle if he could find either the library or the alchemist, heck even finding his classes. Why should he care anyways if he passes or not? After the mission he's leaving anyways, so why should he care? He sighed and then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, he looked in that direction, he didn't see anything. _I'm just seeing things_ he thought. He couldn't help but to think he forgot something he knew was important, then it dawned on him. Where are Tsukune and Moka? Crap, he should've paid more attention.

He was worried about them for two reasons One, Tsukune is a human like him and he could get killed because he doubted he could handle himself if he had to fight. And two Moka, he remembered that one guy saying something about molesting beautiful girls. It means that jerk might go after her and do something to her, Ed didn't like that thought. He remembered seeing them go outside or was it the roof; he decided to check the outside first. Hopefully they were there if not, he'll check the roof. Luckily he remembered were it was and ran to that direction.

When he got outside, he saw them and that jerk was out there too. It looked like he was trying to pick a fight with Tsukune, he smiled and grabbed Tsukune's shirt. It looked he was going to throw him, Ed ran to try and stop him. When Ed reached them, he kicked the jerks side, with his automail leg to make him let go of Tsukune and it worked, but it didn't do much sense he was a monster after all.

"Knock it off you asshole!" Ed shouted.

"Hey isn't that Saizou Komiya?" Ed heard someone say.

"I think it is." Someone else answered.

"I heard he's a ladies man from all the human women he's molested," Another answered.

"I think he came here to the academy against his will, because he caused too many problems in the human world," He heard someone say.

"What do you want, this none of your concern," Saizou said. Ed glared at him, with hate in his gold eyes.

"It is my concern if you're hurting my friends!" Ed shouted. It surprised him hearing him say that, he didn't think they were his friends to begin with.

"Fine, then I'll have to kick your ass too," Saizou said. He tried to punch Ed, Ed dodged it. Saizou tried to punch him again; Ed dodged and punched him in the stomach. The punch made contact and knocked Saizou away a few feet. Saizou was getting mad; he couldn't believe this shrimp is beating him. With rage Saizou punched downwards to try to hit Ed's head. Ed backfliped out of the way and round housed kicked Saizou in the face. Saizou glared at him and said,

"You're lucky I can't transform here on the school grounds because if I could you would be dead by now,"

"I'm so scared, I'm shaking in my boots," Ed said.

"We'll finish this later, I'll be the one who kicks your ass," Saizou said while walking away.

Saizou walked out of site, Ed sighed first day of school and got in a fight great. He ran over to where Tsukune was sitting. He looked surprised at either Saizou's strength or at what Ed just did.

"Tsukune, you okay?" Ed asked.

"I think so," Tsukune replied, he looked okay, he didn't have bruises and he wasn't bleeding at least.

Ed looked at Moka and asked,

"Moka, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks to you," Moka said.

Ed nodded and started to walk off to his class; Moka ran and stopped in front of him.

"Something wrong, Moka?" Ed asked her.

"I need to show you and Tsukune something," She said.

Ed raised an eyebrow; he wondered what she wanted to show him and Tsukune.

Tsukune came walking up behind him and wondered the same thing. Whatever, Moka wanted was probably important like she did mention earlier that she was a vampire right? She's probably going to show them what her true form looks like, Tsukune pictured Moka looking like a fanged monster chasing him, Tsukune shuddered he didn't like that picture.

"I'm not going to show you now, but after school," she said

Ed and Tsukune nodded, Moka moved out of the way and to let Ed pass by her. Tsukune and Moka followed him, since they all had the same class. The classes passed by quickly, way too quickly for Tsukune's liking, he wanted to leave this school after classes, but Moka had to say she wanted to show him and Ed something. He wondered what it was; once he found out what it was he's leaving this nightmare and going home. At least Ed can protect himself he couldn't, Ed knew martial arts and acrobatics, and he didn't. What else can Ed do? Could he do things that he didn't know about or he's hiding something because Ed's wearing gloves for some reason? It bugged him, but he didn't want to pry into Ed's personal life if he could help it.

Ed, on the other hand, was bored. Why? Because he knew everything the teachers were going to teach them. He wanted to skip all of his classes and head to the library to see if he could find any information on the school and the Philosophers stone if he's lucky, but he can't because he promised Moka, he'd see what she has to show him after class. He'll just have to bear with it until then before he actually does skip. Ed did remember Moka mention that she was a vampire if he remembered right. He wondered if she was going to attack them, she probably wouldn't she seemed too nice to do that unless it's just an act to make him think that. All well, might as well see what she has to show them.

The last bell rang and everyone walked out to their dorm room. Ed and Tsukune waited for Moka to come out; when she walked out of the classroom she had them follow her to the roof. They followed her to the roof and she opened the door that lead to the roof. She opened it and the roof was big and you can easy see the forest and the bus stop.

"So, Moka what is it, that you wanted to show us?" Tsukune asked

Ed nodded in agreement, "what is it that you wanted to show us?"

"This," she said pointing to the rosary on her neck. It was a cross with a red stone in the middle, and it was on a chain link around her neck.

"What about it?" Ed asked, looking at the rosary with curiosity.

"This rosary seals away my true form, a terrifying vampire," Moka answered.

"Let me get this straight, that rosary seals your monster form and if it gets removed you get turned into your monster form?" Tsukune asked.

"I was thinking that same question," Ed said agreeing with Tsukune.

"I can't remove the rosary," she answered.

"Oh" Tsukune said with a sigh of relief. Ed rolled his eyes and noticed something; he walked to the edge of the roof railing. He saw two buildings; both were gothic looking he kind of liked it. _Those must be the dorm rooms_, he thought. He wasn't wrong either; Moka noticed what he was looking at.

"Are those the dorm rooms?"Moka asked

"I'm thinking they are," Ed answered.

"They look kind off creepy," Tsukune said.

"What's not to like about them?" Ed asked

"It also is full of dignity and character; I mean what type of monster wouldn't like it?" Moka asked.

"I'm a human not a monster and so is Ed," Tsukune said.

"Tsukune's right, I'm a human too; hang on a minute isn't it against school rules to ask a monster about their true form?" Ed asked, looking over at Moka.

"I forgot sorry, but I won't tell anyone," she said.

Ed nodded and looked around to see if he could see anything off some importance to the mission, nope he couldn't see a thing. He sighed, well better get to his dorm room then since there's nowhere else to stay. He walked over to door and opened it; he stopped and looked behind him.

"You guys coming or not?" Ed asked.

Moka and Tsukune followed him. Tsukune decided to give it one more day at least, until he writes his withdrawal notice. Until, then he'd stay with his two new friends Ed and Moka. It could get dangerous here like that Saizou guy, but Ed would probably beat him up again. Saizou is a monster after all though, he remembered him mentioning something about his true form and he would kick Ed's ass, he didn't want Ed to get hurt. Ed does seem capable enough, so he should be fine, if he fights him again.

Unfortunately, Saizou was going to fight Ed even if it meant getting expelled, he didn't care all he wanted to do was to fight the shorty, who kicked his ass. Saizou knew exactly how and he was going to teach him not to pick a fight with him. Ed got a shiver down his spin that night, he wondered if there was a breeze coming in from the window. He sat up, he looked at the window and the window was shut, what it was then, that gave him that weird shiver._ It probably was nothing _he thought. He shrugged and lied back down and fell asleep.

The next day, classes officially started and on went the lessons. Ed noticed something odd about Tsukune, he didn't act the same as he did yesterday. He wasn't scared at least, it looked he was planning something. Probably planning on leaving the school, he'd have to put in a withdrawal notice, it surprised him that he stayed today he thought he would leave. Tsukune did write his withdrawal notice; he brought it with him in his school bag. He stayed on more day to see if he could handle. The school seemed like a regular school, teachers, lessons, classes. homework, it was just like middle school. Besides the teachers and students being monsters, it was a normal school maybe he was overreacting yesterday, but it could change.

After classes, Ed went to the library to get some information on the school. He found the library, (which took forever to find) and walked inside. He started looking around, some of the books were about how to be human and how to survive in the human world, he was getting frustrated. Then he noticed a book called _History of Yokai Academy_, he took it. He then noticed another book called _Monsters in the_ _Monster World and Human World_, he took that one, and also looked for anything on Alchemy, and there was. It looked old and really dusty, he blew on it and the dust made him sneeze. It looked a lot different than the Alchemy books he was used to reading.

Some of it was just different, it explained a lot of ways on to use Alchemy the same way. Understanding the materials and their elements like water for example. Water is made of one hydrogen atom and two oxygen atoms, it isn't too hard to understand if you understand the Periodic Table, you do have to memorize it. You need a transmutation circle, same thing all alchemists need a transmutation circle to use alchemy, it should be important it's how you direct the energy into your transmutation, for the object you're going to transmute, but it has to be equivalent to that object you want to transmute. It seemed accurate, as he was looking though it then found something strange. In one of the pages it was talking about a red stone like the Philosophers stone, but it was called something different.

_The Blood stone is similar to the Philosophers stone, it's similar in size and in shape, but it has different properties. Unlike the Philosophers stone it follows the laws of equivalent exchange, which the Philosophers stone doesn't. It also doesn't require human lives to be created. Many alchemists are baffled, they want to try and make it like the Philosophers stone, but none of the tests worked. Alchemists gave up on this stone and it isn't mentioned much in any of the modern alchemy texts._

It went on from there on why it wasn't in the Alchemy textbooks, because it was a stone that relied on equivalent exchange. The Philosophers stone, on the other hand, bypasses that law_._ It then started to explain the origin of the Blood stone; Ed decided he would take it with him to read more about it. He took his books and walked over to the front desk. The man at the front desk noticed him and saw the books in his hand. He put down the book he was reading and waited for him. The man was tall and had a mustache, he had brown hair and green eyes, and he wore a t-shirt and blue jeans, and black combat boots. Ed gave the man the books; he took them and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Doing a little research are we?" He asked as he glanced at the titles of the book.

"Nah, I'm just checking them out because I need to prop open my door," Ed sarcastically said. Of course he was doing research the idiot.

The man started to laugh, "You're a funny kid I like that," he said. He got the book check out stamper and stamped the books their due dates.

"There you go shorty, here's your books," he said.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH GIANT SIZED MICROSCOPE!" Ed shouted.

The man broke into pure laugher, he was laughing so hard his stomach was shaking. Ed glared at him took his books and left the library. He muttered stupid librarian, and his stupid short comment. He put the books in his book bag and walked off to the dorm rooms. While, he was walking he heard someone coming from behind him running. He looked behind him and it was Tsukune, he was running and Moka was following him.

"Tsukune, wait!" she shouted.

Ed ran after them, he wondered what happened to make Tsukune run like that.

"Moka!" Ed shouted when he caught up to her," what's wrong with Tsukune, why is he running like that?"

"It was Saizou again, he picked a fight with Tsukune and he wanted to lure you to fight him again," She answered.

"WHAT!, THAT GUY AGAIN!" Ed shouted.

"Yeah, he wanted to get revenge on from yesterday,"Moka said.

Ed ran after Tsukune with Moka following him. They made it outside and found him bending over to catch his breath.

"Tsukune!" Ed and Moka shouted in unison.

Tsukune looked behind and he saw Ed and Moka, running to him. He might as well tell them he was leaving this school.

"Tsukune, what's wrong with you, I know that Saizou guy attacked you again to get me, and how I know is that Moka told me, it doesn't mean you have to run off like that you could have come and get me from the library you idiot," Ed told him once he reached him. Moka nodded with agreement.

"I don't know why I wasn't going to look for you, but I was scared I didn't think about it," Tsukune said.

"Then why didn't you send Moka to look for me?" Ed asked.

"Because I wasn't there I saw it happen and I couldn't do anything to help him," Moka answered.

"Didn't you try to look for me?" Ed asked that question to the both of them; he just got downcast looks from both of them. Fear can make you do a lot of things, like in Tsukunes case he couldn't think rationally.

"Maybe I should just go to a human school," Tsukune said.

"What why?" Moka asked.

"Because Moka, this school is just too scary," Tsukune said.

"No way, you can't go off to some human school, I hate those humans!"Moka shouted.

Ed looked at her with surprise; _why does she hated that type of school_ He thought. She probably wasn't treated well. He wanted to ask why, but Tsukune beat him to it.

"Why, do hate those humans for?" Tsukune asked. Ed nodded in agreement with Tskune asked.

"Well, I went to a human school up though middle school, I was isolated, none of those humans believed in monsters I started thinking I was weird, that I was different from everyone that it'd be better if I wasn't there, it was so tough that I'd be better off if I disappeared , but you and Ed said I was all right even you two found out I was a vampire and so this has been the first time in my life that I wasn't left alone, so that's why you can't go Tsukune, let's study hard at this Academy together," Moka answered.

Ed was right she was treated badly; they completely treated her like that, all because she was different. He felt bad for her, it isn't as bad as all the stuff he went through, but he still felt bad for her. He wondered if Tsukune was going to stay after he heard that, he waited for his answer,

"If…If is said I was one of those humans you hate would you still stop me?" Tsukune asked her.

"Huh?" Moka asked

_Ha crap, he still plans on leaving doesn't he? _Ed thought.

"I'm a human, a human through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school, but I'm different from you and Ed…,"Tsukune said

"Hang on different from me how exactly?" Ed asked

"Because I can't defend myself, because I'm weak. After I saw what you did yesterday I realized I can't do anything," Tsukune said.

"Even though, me and you are human and I can defend myself it doesn't mean you have to leave this school," Ed told him, hoping it might change his mind.

"As I thought I am different from you, you're not even afraid of this school, and besides that look on Moka's face, she finally realized that me and you are humans not monsters," Tsukune said.

Tsukune turned around and started to leave, but Moka stopped him.

"Please wait Tsukune," Moka pleaded placing her hand on Tsukunes shoulder.

"Let go, you hate humans right, oh and excuse me from being a friend to a monster!" Tsukune shouted. He ran off into the forest, and disappeared. Ed placed his book bag down, near the front gates and said.

"Come on Moka let's go after him," as he ran after Tsukune. Moka nodded and followed after him. They ran inside the forest, for a while Moka stopped running and collapsed against a tree and Ed noticed and ran to check on her.

"You okay Moka?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all," She answered.

"All, right," Ed said.

"There you are shorty, I was wondering when I was going to fight you again," a familiar voice said. Ed turned around and saw Saizou smiling.

"I'M NOT SHORT, EVERYONE IS JUST FREAKISHLY TALL," Ed shouted.

Saizou rolled his eyes and said" Whatever, and since we are not on school grounds, I thought I'd show you my true form," Saizou's body started to change shape and size he transformed into a monster.

"What type of monster are you supposed to be?" Ed asked.

"**I'll tell you before, I kill you the type of monster I am is an ogre," Saizou said.**

"Kind of ugly aren't you, and you're supposed to be some type of ladies' man as if," Ed said.

"**Why you," Saizou said angrily.** He ran tried to punch Ed, Ed grabbed Moka and moved out of the way of his attack. The tree Moka was leaning on was torn to pieces; he turned around and glared at them.

"MOKA!, ED," they heard a familiar voice shouted. They turned and the voice came from, it was Tsukune.

"Why are you here Tsukune, it's not safe!" Ed shouted.

"I wanted to tell you and Moka something," Tsukune said

"Tell us later, not now like I said it's not safe," Ed said, then he just got an idea.

"Tsukune, take Moka somewhere safe and I'll hold off Saizou," Ed shouted at Tsukune. Tsukune nodded, grabbed Moka's hand and ran off. Ed made sure they were gone, when they where he clapped his hands together and touched the ground. The ground underneath Saizou began to shake and a pair of spikes shouts out from underneath him. Saizou jumped out of the way, but not without taking some damage on to his left arm.

"How'd you do that,"Saizou asked.

"Like, I'd tell you," Ed answered; he clapped his hands together and a giant fist came and slammed Saizou into a different tree. Saizou was extremely ticked off; he ran at Ed and kicked him in his stomach. It sent Ed flying into a tree; he coughed out blood and hit the ground. Ed stood, but he staggered a little bit, he should've been more careful. These people at this school aren't human; maybe he should rethink his strategy. He thought about his fight so far, Saizou is really strong and really stupid from what he could tell so far. He looked around, _this place isn't big enough to have a fight, then I'm going have to fight him somewhere else_ Ed thought. Then he got an idea, he'll lead him to the bus station. He ran to the bus station and Saizou was right behind him.

Meanwhile with Tsukune and Moka

Tsukune was breathing heavily, he hoped Ed was okay. He wasn't sure Ed could handle Saizou, at first he was able to he doubted it know though. The closest place he could think that was safe was the bus station, so he ran their. When he reached the bus station, there was nowhere to hide. He thought of another place to go, but Ed and Saizou where fighting in the way they came. He was getting frustrated, if only he didn't leave this would have never have happened. Tsukune then heard running from behind him. He saw it was Ed and Saizou was close behind him. Tsukune shoved Moka out of the way; Ed ran past them and stopped, where he was and turned around.

"**So, you finished running, and here I thought you were being a chicken,"** Saizou said, as he walked out of the forest.

"I'm not chicken, I just thought we needed a bigger area to fight instead of that forest," Ed said staggering slightly.

Tsukune sat up and saw that Saizou's left arm was damaged. For a monster it probably didn't hurt, but it would probably hurt a lot if he was a human. Ed looked pretty hurt too, _how long can Ed hold Saizou off _Tsukune thought.

Saizou made the first attack and tried to punch Ed, Ed dodged it, he clapped his hands and touched his automail and created a blade. He thought up a strategy, he came up with one. Saizou was an idiot, sure he was lucky enough he was able to hit him not this time. He saw Moka and Tsukune, near the front of the forest.

"Tsukune, I thought I told you to find someplace safe!" Ed shouted.

"I'm sorry Ed, I would've gone to the direction the school was in, but you were fighting Saizou in that direction!"Tsukune shouted back.

"All right, but try and keep Moka safe if you can," Ed said.

Tsukune nodded and pulled Moka close to him, Ed looked away and not to soon too Saizou was about to attack him again. He was going to hit Ed in the stomach, _not this time_ Ed thought. He flipped out the way and brought his automail arm blade down, it made contact with Saizou's right shoulder and Saizou screamed in pain. Saizou tried to grab at Ed, but Ed managed to move out of the way, before he could. Ed landed on the ground and waited for him to attack again. Saizou punched the ground and a dust clouded Ed's vision. He looked around, but he couldn't see due to the lack of visibility.

Saizou used the cloud to his advantage and punched Ed and sent him flying into the wall.

"ED!" Tsukune and Moka shouted in unison.

Ed collapsed on the ground, but he started to move again. His body hurt like heck, but it didn't hurt as bad as the automail surgery, which hurt a lot more than this. He stood up, he was a little shaky but he could move.

"**Look at that you can barely even move, why don't I finish you off now,"** Saizou said. He pulled his arm, he was going to back hand him. Tsukune let go of Moka and ran to help Ed, he wasn't sure if he could do anything, but he'd help somehow. Ed was about to move but, Tsukune got in the way and got hit. Tsukune landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka shouted and ran to him. Ed saw that Saizou was distracted; he clapped his hands and placed them on the wall and a column of earth shout of the wall and hit Saizou head on. It knocked him away a few feet, Saizou was surprised Ed was lasting this long, he thought he could beat him with one punch, but he was wrong. Ed walked away from the wall, and into a fighting stance, he looked over his shoulder to see if Tsukune was all right. He looked hurt, really hurt he just hoped he didn't die from that attack. He saw Tsukune move and went back to the fight. So, far phase one worked before the dust cloud and Tsukune getting hit part that was a miss calculation on his part. Phase two is next, and this the final phase he hoped.

Moka was bending over Tsukune, she was crying. She then saw him move a little bit, she smiled _he isn't dead _she thought happily.

"Moka, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for leaving like that," Tsukune said apologetically and was finding the pain away if he could, but it did hurt and know he knows how Ed feels. Tsukune raised his body up a little and saw Ed fighting Saizou, Ed dodged the attacks and got a few in himself, but he looked like he getting tired. He looked over to Moka and said,

"Moka, I want to be your friend, and even though I can't defend myself I will help out if I can. Ed needs all the help he can get from both me and you, he's fighting all he can he looks like he's going to pass out," Tsukune said, he raised his arm up and accidentally took off the rosary.

"My rosary," Moka said shocked,

Ed was having a harder time then he thought, he should've been able to defeat him easily, he was wrong. He somehow managed to get Saizou in front the wall, he saw something near the corner of his eye, and saw something a bright blinding pink light, came from Moka's and Tsukune's direction. He covered his eyes from the light and when the light disappeared, he was shocked to say the least. _Is that Moka's true form?_ Ed thought.

were red not green. He looked over at Saizou and noticed that he was shaking, Ed raised an eyebrow, what's wrong with him, he wasn't shaking like that before,

"**An powerful monster aura, silver hair , red eyes, she's an S class super monster a vampire**," Saizou said.

She walked over and sttod next to Ed," So you're the one who woke me up huh?" She said smiling. Ed winched he could feel her power and it was pretty overwhelming.Tsukune stuggled to stand, he saw the rosary in his hand and saw Moka's true form, _so that's m\Moka's true form_, Tsukune thought. He staggered over to where Ed and Moka are. He sood next to Ed, he looked at Ed and he looked surprised, _guess Ed's supised too_, he thought.

"**What's wrong with me why am I shaking like this, pull it together I can take her on," Saizou said.**

Moka yawned and stretched her muscles, she looked at Saizou and said," I think it's time for you to know your place." She kicked Saizou into the wall, it made a huge dent in the wall and Saizou was uncounious. Ed's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe how strong she was, he shuttered he didn't want to run into her in a dark alley. Ed heard a grunt, he looked and saw Tsuknne swaying it looked about he was ready to collapse. He started to fall, before Ed wss able to catch him, Moka caught him. She's fast too at least he now noos what Moka's true form looks like.

"Ed, you used Alchemy didn't you?" Moka asked Ed.

"Yeah, it is but how'd you know about it?" Ed answered her.

"I read about it in my father's library," She said.

Ed nodded, and looked at Tsukune, he was unconscious. Moka put Tsukune down on the ground; she grabbed the rosary from his hand and put it on. She changed back to the pink haired and green eyed Moka. She looked around and Saizou in the wall and Ed standing next Tsukune who, was on the ground.

"Is he okay?" Moka asked worriedly.

Ed bent down and checked for a pulse, and there was one.

"Yeah, he's fine," Ed answered her.

She sighed with relief, and walked over to Tsukune and sat next to him. Ed stood back up,

"Well, I'm going back to the dorm rooms and rest," Ed said.

"Okay, Ed I'll stay here with Tsukune, until he wakes up,"

"All, right then, I'll see you guys tomorrow them," Ed walked off to the dorm rooms while Moka stayed with Tsukune. As Ed walked, he couldn't believe Moka could be so powerful, sure she's a monster, and she's extremely powerful. With just one kick she was able to send Saizou flying, he could do that much damage with his Alchemy, but not kicking them. He arrived at the front gates, and saw his book bag lying in front of the school gate, He grabbed it and walked to the dorm rooms.

**My longest chapter yet and I think it went well myself. Any who I have a question for you guys do think I should have Kurumu show up next chapter or should I do the pool club next chapter let me know, peace out.**

'

\

.

.


End file.
